Scars
by MadQuinn13
Summary: How did Emma Frost find herself on Three Mile Island? This is her story No Parings aside from Kayla/Logan subplot
1. End of Life

**A/N: I can't find that many non Wade or Scott stories with Emma so I made my own. Also I noticed the doctor who put the Adamantium in Logan was named Dr. Carol Frost and I don't think it's a coincident. **

**Names and other details like that are the same, the only differences are, order of births, Emma is the second youngest in the comics, youngest here, and of course now there's Kayla. **

**I'm guessing Logan was a lumberjack before meeting Kayla so he was there for a two years. Emma spent four on the island. **

**Timeline: When Logan leaves Africa it's around then and goes on through the movie and passed. It's not in the 60s or 70s because the first movie said set in the not so distant future so it's not the 70s. **

Emma Frost was never good enough, she was never smart enough she was never good enough for her father. The youngest of four that was expected. Her mother had a child before meeting her father and she never lived in the same house with Emma, only came and went on whims.

She woke up in her big bed, in the big empty room that was always filled with things. She looked at the chess set that was set up, mid game, she hated playing it.

_Six year old was in her father's study. Winston Frost expected his children to be begged by collages to join at the age of fourteen, therefore he made sure they started early. _

_He was trying to teach Emma how to play chess and win every time. This was proving far more difficult then he thought it would be. _

"_Emma, you are leaving your king defenceless while protecting your queen." He pointed out irritated. _

"_I know." The six year old said putting her last knight in harm's way. _

"_Why then are you doing it?" He asked, he knew she had no strategy expect keep the queen. _

"_I don't like the horseies." She started as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_You don't like the horseies? Emma they are called Knights." He explained for the fifth time. He never had this much trouble with his other children. _

"_Why?" She asked looking up at him her blonde hair covering her face. She tried to impress her father so much and he knew she tried. She just didn't try hard enough. _

"_Why what...Sweetie." He added, he was often told by his wife that he needed to be nicer to the young child. _

"_Why are they called knights, they don't rescue princesses." She moved her pawn up; it was all she had left aside from her queen. _

"_I don't know why Emma." He said taking said pawn. _

"_Is it in one of your books?" He knew which ones she was talking about, he read her to sleep with chess books, hoping it would stick, some plan or strategy would form. Of course it was only a few times a month he was home when she was going to bed. _

"_No Emma it's not. Checkmate." He said, her queen was left but she wouldn't use it to keep the king safe. _

"_Do you want to be black this time?" He asked setting it back up. _

"_No, I want to be white, I like being good." This comment made her father smile and even chuckle. What he didn't realise then, is that that thought would stick, she was always white, she was always good. He was always black, he was always bad. _

She walked over to the board and picked up the black king. Her father's favourite piece, he used it like the rest, it was there to fight and kill not like the others. 

She got dressed in designers jeans and a t shirt with a hoodie over it. She put her wet hair in a lose pony tail and headed downstairs with the king. She passed their fire place, which was set ablaze for the cold morning and tossed the king in. She went to the kitchen and saw the report card sitting on the table in front of her father. She noticed all the windows were closed, they have been for a while now, ever since her problem as her father calls it happened.

_Winston Frost had just got a phone call from Emma's school, he expected it to suggest she be a tutor to help the other students, instead they wanted her to get much needed help, she was failing. This would not do. It was early in the morning and she was asleep in bed. _

_He went to wake her up and started yelling about how she isn't trying, she must be leaving tests half blank or fully. He yelled lastly about how she was a constant disappointment. _

_Emma stayed sat up in her bed. She looked at the night sky, only in her family would you get yelled at for something out of your hands before the sun went up. _

_She laid back down trying to go back to sleep and did. Her pillow was soaked from her tears. _

_Christian took it upon himself to wake her up and was shocked when he opened the door. Emma was different, her skin was...diamonds. He panicked he called the mom who didn't know what to do. _

_Emma said she was fine, a bit freaked out but she was okay. She couldn't feel anything. Her father was the last to see and he went nuts on her, telling her to go back to normal and stop disgracing the family. She tried so hard but she couldn't change it._

Today was her thirteenth birthday, it was December 13th her marks didn't have collages coming; they had phones calls that talked about repeating. She had yet to get her skin back to normal.

"Emma, how could you let this happen?" Her father asked, no happy birthday sweetheart, no good morning even, no hi.

"Dad, everything is just too hard, I can't focus. I've been studying nonstop and I can't get any higher marks." She explained.

"Fine, I'll get you a tutor for every subject, see if they can at least help you." His tone cut gashes in her skin. Foot steps were heard then Kayla walked in, she was in for Emma's birthday and staying until a bit after New Year's she was waiting for a permanent teaching position.

"Hey Emma, happy birthday." She chimed passing the teen and going for the coffee. For whatever reason, Emma only got along with Kayla and Christian her other sisters were horrible towards her and she was back to them.

"Thanks Kay." She smiled hoping up on the counter

"Winston you seem chipper." Kayla piped taking a sip.

"Kayla ever the moocher." He shot back. Emma rolled her eyes. He always called Kayla that, even though the house wasn't all his and their mother did make a more then decent living as a doctor.

"Emma what are you doing today?" Kayla asked looking back at the shinny girl.

"She's staying in." Winston said bitterly he was not having the world know his daughter was a freak. He kept her the house out of other's eyes for five months and was going to keep it up until she was back to normal, then he was going to send her away.

"I wasn't asking you Winston." Kayla snapped. "**Emma** what are you going to do?" She stressed her name.

"I dunno I'll probably just play X Box with Christian." She did this a lot with her brother. Kayla gave a nod finishing her coffee.

"Emma come with me I want to show you something." Kayla said wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders, her skin wasn't rough or anything it was pretty soft. The teen nodded following Kayla up to her room where Kayla shut and locked the door.

"I'm about to tell you something you can't tell anyone okay?" Kayla started noticing the missing King on the chess set.

"Okay." Emma said sitting down on her bed.

"I'm like you, I can do something special." She told Emma, she knew how depressed she's been lately and really wanted to change that.

"Yeah what?" Emma never remember anything weird happening to Kayla, then again she was eighteen when Emma was born.

"I can make people do what I want." Kayla explained. She figured out for whatever reason she couldn't use it on her parents or siblings.

"Have you done it to me?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"No, Emma I haven't used it on you, only Winston." She did use it quite a bit on her step father. She couldn't help it he was an ass.

"To do what?" Emma had to ask. She knew that they never got along; it was hard to get along with her father after all.

"A few things." Kayla gave her a sly smile. She had one of his credit cards and had him call up to change the limit to three billion. Of course he doesn't have billons. Emma just shook her head at her half sister. Kayla noticed the open text books on her desk and walked over to them picking one up.

"Studying?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to fall behind if I ever get back." Emma shrugged; she knew she was going to fail.

"You'll get back; you just have to learn how to control your gift." Kayla didn't know how she would explain it all to her but she would try.

"I wouldn't call this a gift. I mean with yours, people can't see you and know you're...different." Emma flopped down on her bed that was hardly ever used.

"Mutants. That's what we are." Kayla knew this word from school; now and then an animal would mutate and change, at least she thought that was what was going on with them.

"Are there more of us?" She asked looked up at her, her hair falling in her face, it was hard to tell what belonged to what.

"I'm sure that there is more than two Emma, I just don't know who else." She sat down next to her and gasped as Emma's skin went back to normal.

"See, that's how you do it." Kayla explained thinking Emma did it herself.

"That's how you do...holy shit, I can feel things again." Emma shot up looking at her hands and arms.

"What do you mean feel things again?" Kayla asked surprised by the word choice.

"I can't feel anything when I'm...that." Emma didn't know how to explain things that well.

"Must be a good break now and then." Kayla would love to be able to hide from her emotions, everyone would and Emma could.

"No it's not." She got up, figuring her parents should know about the change again. She was amazed that her hair was fine.

They headed back down and saw their mother in the kitchen her sandy blonde hair tried neatly in a bun.

"Emma, it's gone." She beamed engulfing her baby in a hug. "Now we have two things to celebrate tonight. Happy Birthday Sweetie." The thing with her mother that Emma had always fun with was guessing if she was sober and if she wasn't how many pills she popped. "Morning Kayla." She gave her oldest a hug as well.

Christian was out of collage for the semester, he had a horrible break up with his boyfriend that only Emma knew about and needed time off to cope, and because he is his mother's son, that coping involved many pills.

Her older sisters, Adrienne and Cordelia were in high school. They were both accepted early into Harvard and Yale, but needed to finish a few courses first to have a high school diploma.

"Celebrate wait?" Christian asked with a yawn as he entered the room, he was dressed only in sweatpants that he slept in and looked like a mess, bags under his eyes, his hair everywhere.

"Emma's is back to normal." Kayla said hoping he remembered his own sister's birthday.

"That's a kick ass birthday gift aint it?" He smirked at Emma who nodded.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Carol Frost asked Emma a grin on her lips, every birthday was a dinner somewhere.

"McDonald's." Emma decided earning a laughing fit from Christian who was now bent over. Kayla was laughing too just not as hard.

"You want to go to McDonald's? Out of all the places in Boston you want to go to McDonald's." To say she took her mother by surprise was a understatement. Carol closed her eyes briefly and opened them with a smile.

"If that is where you really want to go Emma, then that's where we'll go." She would have to explain it to Winston very carefully.

...

Dinner was not at McDonald's.

"Winston, Emma is better now; she came downstairs this morning she was back to normal. I asked where she wanted to go to dinner." She was going to continued but was interrupted.

"We will not let her out of this house. The last thing we need is that happening in public." He yelled. He was going to have to find someone who can teach her and keep their mouth shut if he sees anything.

Carol objected to this right away. "Winston, she's better now and it's her birthday, we never miss a dinner." She tried to get through her husband.

"I'm not giving her a chance to humiliate me." He snapped. Carol furious gave up and stormed out of the room.

She left in the car and came back a half hour later with five brown bags. She knew right away that Emma would be in her room. Carol knocked softly before entering with the bags.

"Your father thinks it's best if we wait until after we know for sure that you won't get sick again that you should stay inside, so I went out and brought McDonald's to you." She beamed at her daughter trying her hardest to make up for her husband's harshness, she knew deep down that he was doing what he thought was best for his kids.

"What did you get Mom?" She asked from her position on her bed, book in hands.

"Well I didn't know what you'd want so I got everything but the frozen things, we'll go down there later." She winked; their car's windows were tinted enough.

"You got everything?" Emma asked, no wonder the bags smelt so good. She grabbed her phone and texted Kayla and Christian to come up and get something to eat. Her father always flipped if she was out of her room when she was suppose to be very sick.

"Of course. What else was I suppose to do, call you and read out names?" She gave a small laugh, she knew Emma never ate fast food before so she wouldn't know the items. Emma just laughed with her as Kayla and Christian came in. They had everything laid out on her desk, her texts books and papers were put away.

Emma was eating a Big Mac with a few nuggets, Christian had a quater pounded with cheese. Kayla was getting a Mc chicken while Carol was enjoying the fillet fish they were all eating fries.

"The wrapper is full of water." Carol commented looking at Christian's trash.

"No mom, that's not water, that's grease." Kayla informed her.

...

It was three in the morning and Winston Frost left his house and entered the black limo in the driveway, he was alone in the house with Emma, sending the rest, minus Kayla who was at her own apartment to their summer home in France.

"Winston, right on time." A male's voice rung as he sat down.

"Let's make this fast Striker, the system is on, and the door is locked. We don't want to make it look too easy." He had a grin on his face that matched Striker's.

"Of course not, my boys will make it look easy enough, cut the power, all that." He waved his hand as the car started to leave.

"You'll take her off my hands for good right?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't need Emma ruining his career. If anyone asks she simply got sick again.

"Of course, that is the deal, I can expect you and Shaw to fund my project?" He was a smart man, he knew that Sebastian Shaw was also a mutant, having a mutant child these days was very bad for images.

"Of course, he has already agreed." Winston watched as they drove to Frost Industries. "The paper work is already for you to sign, the fund will go into an unmarked account of course."

"Of course." Striker said gesturing for Winston to exit first once the car stopped in front of the large menacing building.

Once the paper works were signed and Striker gat a call they left the office and returned to the Frost home. It wasn't until that very moment of seeing the house in complete darkness that it hit Winston Frost what he just signed for.

He didn't think twice as he opened the bedroom door of his youngest child. Emma Frost laid fast asleep in the bed and Winston gave a deep sigh. Of course Striker was just using that as a joke...for now.


	2. Cells

Three weeks ago Winston made a deal with the devil to keep his image intact, now he had to pay up.

They whole family, minus the youngest who seemed to be sick again were gone to their home in France. Kayla was living at the mansion but also had a teaching job she had to go to.

Emma had got a cab from the house around the evening after reassuring her sister that she was fine and she should go out with one of the other teachers. After all it was only a few hours.

She left the cab and entered her house using her eyes. The mansion was bright in the night sky.

"Kayla! You home yet?" She called out resetting the alarm and locking the door. She headed up to her room. She thought for sure she would hear the bustle of the servants yet the house was silent.

She hit the first step with her foot and the house went completely black. She spun around almost instantly and saw nothing. She bit her lip not liking what was going on; there was nothing worse than being all alone in a big mansion without lights. She wasn't afraid of the dark because there was nothing different about being in the dark and being in the light, it was still the same things.

She was at the top of the stairs and nowhere near any windows. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to get her other skin to come out. She couldn't do it of course. When she needed it, she couldn't get it.

She should've at the point call Kayla's cell and get her to come home because even though she wasn't scared she was very creped out. She went to her room and grabbed a flashlight shining it in every corner of the room. She looked at the clock on her wall, it was ten thirty, Kayla would be home any minuet now.

...

Kayla just finished the movie with John, the fifth grade teacher she was working with, when she got a phone call from the house. She excused herself and went to take the call.

"Everything okay Em?" She asked as soon as she hit talk.

"Oh, everything is going fine for me, as for her well that all depends on you." The male voice sounded cold and viscous.

"Who are you." Her voice sounded harsh yet her face showed panic.

"Right now that isn't important but what is about to happen is. You are going to work for me, and then once you are done, she will be returned to you, unharmed." The voice caused the panic in Kayla to change to rage.

"Fine. But if she is harmed in any way shape or form." She threatened, of course she had a plan already in her mind, she was going to force him to give Emma to her as soon as she saw him.

"She won't be." He repeated hanging up.

...

Emma grabbed the Advil off her dresser and took two pills; this was supposed to keep her fever down.

She was already drained and changed out of her clothes into simply pj pants and a t shirt that was too big for her. She placed the flashlight in the bed next to her and closed her eyes. In no time she was fast asleep.

A half hour later she woke up to hearing voices. She could hear, two male voices but more than four sets of feet coming up the stairs. She grabbed the flashlight and hid in the closet. Last time she checked ten people could fit into it so it shouldn't be the hard for her to be unseen.

The French doors were opened and from her hiding spot she saw six men walked in, one had very long nails, the other a black man in a cowboy hat, a man in a red shirt with two swords in his back, a blonde muscle man, a Asian man with a lot of guns, and a scrawny skin head. She covered her mouth with her hand closing her eyes tightly.

"What gives the room is empty." The man in the red shirt said, Emma knew it was his voice that she heard up stairs. Her eyes shot open as another voice spoke.

"No it's not." It was a low growl, coming from the man with the nails. He sniffed the air and walked closer to her. She bit down on her bottom lip and cursed inwardly as her skin changed. A eerie glow came off the diamonds and the closet doors opened. She saw the man with the nails and jumped down from the shelf she was hiding in and ran past him. She didn't know how far she could run from the five men but she was going to try. She passed the cowboy only to find him in the doorway.

"Sorry Sweetie." It looked like he meant the words, the man with the guns fired she heard them bounce off her skin and laid to the ground.

She never fought before, only in fencing class and she doubted she could take on the man with the swords let alone grab one from him. The skin head was doing nothing.

She turned around and saw her window, she had a clear path and if she could be unharmed after getting shot she could survive a five story fall right? She went to run but was slammed into the floor by the blonde guy.

"Make it easier on yourself." The man in the red shirt was talking again. "You have a nice room by the way, big bed, chess set. Tv bigger than you." He smiled at her. The room went back to darkness as her skin changed.

"That's a good girl." The man with the nails said while the Asian pulled the trigger on a gun that was on his waist. She felt three needles go into her chest and felt her eyes close.

"Then Princess Aura fell into a deep sleep and became Sleeping Beauty." Wade breathed out as Victor tossed the teen over his shoulder as they left the house.

...

Emma woke strapped to a metal table. She fought agents the restraints to no avail.

"The more you struggle the more it will hurt." A male voice said, the voice belonged to a man in his forties he was standing near her and a woman in her thirties with scrubs on came near her with a needle. She hated needles.

"This will only hurt for a moment." She promised as she stuck the needle into her exposed vain drawing out blood, six of those bottles full. While the blood was being taken Emma had a chance to look anywhere but at her arm and noticed she wasn't wearing her clothes anymore she was in ugly red pants and a red top, the sleeve was pushed up on one side.

The woman backed away as the man with the nails and the blonde male stepped forward and started undoing her straps. She knew why they were here, to keep her from running. They both grabbed her arms and carried her away. She didn't stop fighting them.

She was tossed in a empty cell, to her left was a man in his twenties with shaggy brown hair. To her left was no one. The nail man tossed her in laughing.

"Have fun." He snarled before him and the blonde man turned to leave.

The man beside her called out to them.

"Victor what's wrong with you? You haven't heard of To Catch A Predator? She's a fucking child!" He didn't seem to be scared of them.

He didn't turned to her until after the men went far away.

"Cherie what's your name?" He asked, his voice was soft.

"Emma." She said curling up in the side away from him.

"Emma, I'm Remy." He said he moving his hand through the holes. She shook his hand. "How old are you?" She noticed he had a French accent.

She remember the books she read about the Holocaust. How they would tell people to make themselves older.

"Sixteen." She lied.

"You very small for sixteen." He commented.

"Preemie" She shrugged. It was true; she was born almost a month early.

"Well Cherie, enjoy your stay." He smirked at her.

...

Kayla saw a limo outside and climbed in. It had a man with a lot of guns on him and a man with blonde hair.

"Kayla? I'm Fred." The blonde guy spoke.

"Where's Emma?" She didn't care what their names were.

"Frosty alright, she's on the island now." He handed her a cell phone. "You have a new job, so tell them you won't be coming in."

Kayla did as she was told and called the school telling them something came up and she wouldn't be working with there anymore and she was sorry for the short notice.

"Now call her parents and tell them that she's going with you to Canada." Kayla looked at him.

"What job do I have up there?" She asked, she needed this info.

"Grade three teacher." He said.

She dailed her mother's cell.

"Mom, listen I got a full time teaching job up in Canada, I think the fresh start will be a nice change for Emma." Her mother agreed and said to call her when they got settled in.

"Can I see her now?" Kayla asked getting annoyed with these people.

"That's not up to us." Fred shrugged.

...

It was September now.

Emma was strapped to a cold metal table again. She had full control over her skin now which was perfect, because she really needed it after all the bullshit they put her through. Right now they were going to see how much heat she could take. She felt the flames go over her and saw them but she didn't feel anything. After a moment the flames left. She felt the strapped leave and looked down to see the clothes she was use to covered in burn marks.

Victor and Wade walked in.

"Come on sleeping beauty." Wade called her that, she didn't know why. She went with them; it was always easier to fight them when they were out farther, near an exit.

Wade hell the door open and Victor roughly pushed her into the cell and off her feet. They and she went up to Remy's side.

"Cherie, ready for your very first poker lesson?" Remy asked shuffling the desk he had snuck to him by the guards.

" 'Course Rem." Emma crossed her legs under her and took the two cards, she had a two and a five, different suits. Now, normally a person would fold but what Remy always told her was the greatest players and those who bluff.

"Remy, can I ask you something?" She asked looking up at him from behind her cards.

"Of course Cherie what is it?" He was always sweet to her compare to the other person next to him.

"Why is the Jack French while the King isn't?" She heard him sigh and mutter fold. She showed him her hand and he swore in French.

"You're ready for a game with the guards." He commented. Emma just nodded feeling extremely tired. She just wanted to sleep now, she was positive they drugged her after the tests. "I'll keep watch, take a nap kid." He told her, she was terrified to sleep if Remy wasn't there, she saw him make a card explode on a guard before and that was comforting to her.

She scooted over by the empty cage and curled up in the corner feeling darkness overcome her.

"You better wake up Cherie." He warned with his voice, she just smirked and nodded.

...

Kayla was sitting in a bar in the Canadian Rockies. She was waiting for Logan to spot her. She saw his picture and even some video about her.

Once a week she got a live feed from Striker of her sister, sometimes it's just her in a cell, other's her strapped to a table having needles shoved in her and tubes down her nose or throat.

She reminded Striker the deal was Emma was to be unharmed and Striker simply told him that she was unharmed, they were doing all this to make sure her other skin didn't hurt her.

Kayla was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn't have time to notice the man sitting next to her at the bar.

"Hey." She heard a voice saw and turned to look at who it belonged too.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"Logan and you are?" He smiled back at her ordering two beers.

"Kayla." She accepted his beer and finished off the one she was drinking.

"You're the new teacher." He pointed out hearing a lot about her from the others.

"Yes I am." He was a nice guy and she was going to hate herself for doing what she was about to do to him but she would hate herself a lot more if anything happened to Emma.

...

Emma woke up to pitch blackness. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at Remy's cell, looking for the small of movements.

"Remy..." She whispered leaning in closer. In a flash his red on black eyes shown through the darkness.

"I'm here Cherie. I'm leaving for a game in a few minutes, pretend to still be asleep. I'll be back with real food." He promised, she didn't know why he did everything he did for her. He use to play the guards for money now he did it for real food which he gave most of to her.

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

They were rough taking him away, she could hear the blows that they landed and a few sounds she can only call getting knocked out of wind.

It was a good few hours before Emma started to really wonder what happened to him. By the time Victor and Wade came to get her she knew Remy was dead, how else could one get out. Fred also tagged along, it look like he put on a few pounds.

"What Striker decided Fred here need to move somewhere besides the fridge, or did you move that right next to the couch?" She asked Fred had a gun, Wade had his swords and Victor, well what did he need?

Fred slammed the butt of the gun agents her cell she didn't even flinch if anything she smirked and changed her skin.

Wade unlocked the door and Fred charged in slamming her agents the bars.

"What did you say?" He grunted. His arm pressed agents her throat.

"That you are a fatty and need to lay off the double big macs." She sounded perfectly fine instead of someone who had their air supply cut off.

Victor pulled Fred off her, then grabbed her by the neck slamming her into the fenced cage.

"You don't scare me Victor, if anything your nails make me think you're gay and that you're angry that you can't seem to find any guy." She smirked as Wade laughed.

"See Victor Princess over here agrees." Wade joked, Victor growled at him dragging Emma off by her neck, he knew she couldn't keep that skin up and when she dropped it she was going to have four new scars all along her neck and back.

"Careful Wade might be mating season." She felt his grip tighten and laughed at him.

She was slammed onto a metal table in a new room this time. The straps were replaced by metal restraints. Once her back hit the hard cold metal her skin was back to normal.

Striker was up in the control room like always.

"Hello Emma, ready for today's test." He asked into the mic she just glared at him. "We're looking to see how high your pain tolerance is." He gave her that grin that made her sick. She watched some people come up to her and attach wires and roll over a machine next to her.

She heard the beep of the machine before she felt the electricity run through her body. She bit down so hard on her bottom lip she caused it to bleed. She felt tears sting her eyes and closed them tightly refusing to let them pass. To say this hurt was an understatement. Her body was on fire. It was burning. She felt her body coat in a thin layer of sweat and she felt her eyes roll back in her head and suddenly it all went blank. She couldn't believe how bad it was her whole body went numb and she thought for sure she was dead.

She woke up in her cell dripping wet and frozen. She huddled up in the corner and saw a few more cells filled, one had a boy with his limbs bound. When he saw her move in the dim light he sighed.

"I thought you were dead." She shook her head.

"How long was I.." She didn't know what term to use.

"I can't say a time expect long." He explained. "So what's your name?" He flashed a grin.

"Emma." She wiggles a bit in place until she was comfily miserable she didn't want to talk anymore, everyone was going to die.

He took the hint once her eyes were shut and shut up. It was going to be a long time.

...

Kayla was sitting in a room in Alkali Lake waiting for Striker to show.

He came in with a remote in his hand to the large tv.

"Here it is." He smiled at her and showed her to tape of Emma's last test.

Kayla took the remote from his and turned it off.

"You broke the deal." She hissed.

"No, Kayla you know I need to test her powers, I do it with all of them. She has been having a lung problem as of late and her fever from before hasn't broke. Now, I can treat these things and continue with my plan or I can just make a phone call and kill her now, it's all up to you." He took out his cell phone and typed in the number.

"Fine, I make sure Logan falls in love with me, just...if she isn't okay and sane I swear to god I will kill you slowly and painfully." Kayla promised him. She normally would re-watch the tapes but she couldn't see Emma in that much pain it hurt her.

She left the room and got in the helicopter returning to Logan. They only started going out the other day, he thinks she was meeting with her family.


	3. The Gang

**A/N: This is all random of course because we have no idea what happened on the island. This is inspired by many yes many random bands and songs.**

Emma saw the date on a phone she stole from one of the guards, it didn't make any outgoing calls which sucked it has been two years to the date. She was now fifteen.

While normally fifteen year old girls obsessed over the latest teen heart throb, her looks and how to become the most popular girl in school. Emma however was obsessed with the island, mostly how to escape; if Remy could she knew she could.

Things have gotten more interesting. She only saw Wade, Zero and Victor around, only Zero and Victor escorted her to the labs, Wade couldn't kill her in her diamond form. Zero could, he had bullets made from diamonds taken right from the ground in Africa and made into bullets, one lucky shot and she'd shatter, of course Striker didn't know that weakness, he just figured it would hurt her.

Pietro, Dominikos; they just called him Dom, Mortimer; who was very gross and made Emma's skin crawl, these were the people who now surrounded Emma, they never shut up to top it all off.

Emma came back with Victor far too close to her for her liking and noticed Dom's cage was empty.

"He wasn't moving when they went to take him, I think he's dead." Pietro seemed sad about this fact.

Emma just gave a slow nod. She noticed Mort was quiet and didn't say anything, she never talked to the boys much, Pietro and Mort normally would hit on her or crack jokes.

"He makes you look like an e-tard." Pietro joked, this started when she would be brought back from tests unconscious.

"It's good if people think you're dead here." She stated leaning agents the back of the cage.

This was going to be a good day.

...

Kayla smiled at Logan as she finished her coffee, she was falling for him hard and that was horrible.

He asked her about her life and she didn't leave anything out, well expect where Emma was of course, he thought she was in England in some prep school, which her parents now thought as well. When she got Emma out she didn't know how she was going to graduate with everyone else.

"What time do you have to go to the site today?" She asked him lowering the cup, his hours changed a lot.

"Around 8, you can take the car." This was a big thing, who had the car, it meant one person had to stay with the _hicks_for an unneeded hour.

She just nodded and went to get dressed for work, she loved her job, she really did the kids were amazing and everything and Logan, she couldn't ask for anyone better but she would have to give it up soon.

...

Emma knew it was late at night thanks to the phone; she was surprised when she saw Victor walking down the cells, his eyes locked on her. She changed her skin now almost immediately once she saw him. She could hold her own agents him but he figured out if he slammed her agents enough things hard enough she changes back, she figured it was because her mental strength or something.

Victor kicked her in the stomach as soon as he opened the door and had her pinned agents the wall. She fought hard agents him, got in a few good hits, broke his nose for sure. It didn't matter, after the fifth time her skull hit the concrete she couldn't keep it up and that was when he made his final move, she prayed once she felt the cold air on her thighs that he would knock her out of course he didn't.

Emma only felt like she would throw up twice in her life. Once was when Adrianna gave her an Orange crush that had vodka in it, and she drank a full flask. The other was now as Victor raped her. She felt like her insides were being ripped out.

Emma felt complete and utter bliss when he left. She quickly pulled her pants back up and checked to see if anyone was awake, the only reason she didn't make a sound was because she didn't want people to _know_.

She curled up in her corner and cried for the first time since she got there.

Pietro looked back up at Emma, he was going to kill Victor when he got out, he was going to make sure of that.

...

Victor became a nightly routine now, sometimes it was in the cell other times it was somewhere else, and she never stopped fighting back. She didn't know that became part of the fun for him.

She saw the cells around her now almost full. That's when something very big happened.

Victor was leading a man, he was covered in muscles but you could tell he was weak. He was placed in the cell across from her and she knew who he was.

She normally felt bad when she saw a new person come but this time she was pleased. Ecstatic even.

If they sent their own men down here then of course she could get out.

"Have fun Wade." Victor chuckled before slamming the cell shut. Wade just sat back and looked relaxed.

"So Princess." He started looking at Emma. "Anything fun around here to do?" He moved his hands so they were behind his head.

Pietro spoke up. "Oh yeah tons." He glared at the man. He always tried to get out of those restraints. Emma honestly didn't see the point. The time is right when the cell opens not when it's closed.

Zero walked down a smirk on his lips as he walked down the cells. He paused in front of Wade.

"Let's play a game." He took out a silver revolver popped it open and placed one bullet it. He spun it and placed it in. Wade didn't even blink.

"Yeah sure, but after this can we play checkers. I like being the red ones and yelling King Me." Emma rolled her eyes great another voice to contently hear.

Zero just smiled and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

He smirked at Wade. "Next time then." Just like that he left. Emma banged her head off the side of the cage.

...

It's a funny thing how time moves. In the experiments it goes so slowly, yet in the cages it stops. Then again it's quite easy for time to pass you by when you have been drugged into sleep.

Emma was going to prove to everyone that she was very smart. She was in her corner and looked...sickly pale, then again who in that room didn't. She was a lot thinner then she was before and she knew she had bags under her eyes.

Wade was carried off and never seen again, that was the thing she looked forward to most. Finally dying.

She had a plan in her mind and she was going to use it now before she couldn't anymore.

Pietro was trying to get her to move or something, as far as he could tell she wasn't breathing. Human soldiers came with their guns and hit the cell door. She didn't move, didn't even stir. They opened the cell and that's when she moved. She shifted her skin almost instantly and punched the closest guy, getting shot at by the one still at the door. She shot him back with the other mans gun, tossing the said to Pietro, he can get himself out.

She ran down the long hallway until she heard a growl then saw Victor jump down in front of her.

"One would think you have a death wish." He grinned at her.

"Maybe I do, being locked in a cage for, all that time might do that." She could hold her own unless she got too weak. Her body was diamonds, never tiring but her mind couldn't handle keeping it up and fighting.

He lunged at her and braced herself holding him off her slightly. She was strong like this but so was he.

She kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying back. She flipped her legs behind her and she was up on her feet. Victor just kept grinning.

"Oh, got some moves do you?" He charged at her again and she didn't flinch, his fist slammed into her face, she moved back of course from the impact and noticed red dripping from her face. She looked at his hand also covered and dripping blood.

"What's wrong Victor? Thought you were tough."She taunted him charging him this time and getting him up agents the wall, slamming her first into him she laughed. This was so much better then therapy.

"Emma stop." Striker's voice rang through over the sounds of bones breaking and skin bursting. Emma turned to see Striker and Zero.

"Don't feel like it." She said getting one last punch in before she heard the gun go off. She felt the pain shot threw her and looked at her arm. That was her blood...

"Emma this one is going to your skull next, now put Victor down and come with us, it's time for your check-up." Striker sounded perfectly calm. She kneed Victor in the balls and let him drop to the ground then she turned to Striker.

"You want to kill me, fine kill me." She smirked to herself and opened her arms. She dropped the diamond layer and looked at him her knuckles and arm bleeding, Victor's dried blood on her face.

Victor wasn't about to let Zero kill her, she was his now.

He growled and charged her from behind slamming her face into the ground until Striker told him to stop. Emma luckily blacked out after the forth hit.

...

Kayla sighed as she dropped Logan off, he was madly in love with her, she knew that, Striker knew that so why didn't he release Emma.

She went back to the house having no work today she heard her cell go off and sighed. Striker better be ready to finish this, she was starting to fall madly in love with Logan.

"What now." She hissed. Every time he sent her videos of Emma know she was either in pain or completely out.

"We have a problem with Emma." He said, of course he could not tell her but she may tell Logan everything once she figured out Emma was dead.

"What problem?" She stopped the panic that went through her from entering her voice, or at least she thought she did.

"She tried to escape; Victor stopped her, a bit too well. She might bleed out." He said while connecting the camera to the laptop. "I'm sending you the live feed so you can see we are trying to keep her alive."

Kayla rushed over to her computer and opened the window with the video of Emma strapped to a metal table wires and tubes going in her.

...

Emma woke up to the beeps of machines. She slowly opened her eyes them shut them immediately once the bright lights invaded her vision and abused her eyes.

She tried to sit up but felt something keeping her down.

"She's awake." A female voice spoke out. Striker smiled from his seat at a desk and grabbed a camcorder which was attached to the laptop on the desk.

"See Kayla, she's alive despite her attempts." Striker saw the reaction in Emma, the small struggle with the restraints. He up the dosage of her morphine and a sedative so when she awoke in the cell she would be extremely high and unable to fight.

"Striker you said no harm would come if I cooperated, I did and you show me her almost dead?" Kyla was pissed.

"I did not foresee her trying to escape." Striker snapped back.

"No because Emma is the type to just sit back and take it, maybe you should have checked her out more before grabbing her! You sick fuck!" Kayla yelled at him, she was pissed like nothing else at him and has always been.

In the background someone following a que from Striker took the Morphine away from Emma and other forms of pain medication. The unconscious teen groaned and her face twisted in pain. The mind does not let the subconscious, which is in control when the body gives out or is asleep, to let pain seep in and be registered.

"What are you doing?" Kayla snapped, how could these doctors ignore this helpless innocent girl and let her suffer.

"I thought I already made it clear Kayla, you do what I say, nicely, or Emma suffers." She scolded, now she couldn't even speak to him without Emma paying for it. "Are you going to be a good girl and apologise?" His tone was patronizing.

Kayla just hung up. She saw him cut the connection to the webcam after they broke Emma's wrist, she was fully awake now.

"I'm sorry Emma..." Kayla whispered.

...

Emma was awoken in the cell by her own groans. Her left wrist was in a tight wrap. She slowly sat up and saw Mort staring at her, the cage next to him which held Pietro.

"He's gone for a check up, you know drugged as always." Mort shrugged, he never was really one for pain and he cooperated with Victor and them because of it while Emma and Pietro fought them every step of the way.

"Too fast for them." She nodded in agreement, he was way too fast for them.

"How did you lose?" He didn't need to explain.

"I got shot." She looked at the shoulder and saw a white bandage with a small bit of red.

"How?" She sighed, Mort acted like a five year old.

"A bullet."

"What kind?"

"Diamond I guess..."

"Sucks."

"Yup."

They went quiet after that. Emma just curled up agents the wall, it was the least painful position for her.

She looked for the phone but it was gone. She had no idea how long she was out, but when she was on that table she heard Kayla. A pissed off Kayla, she was going to get her out, somehow she just knew it.

...

Kayla watched Logan climb down from the truck and head towards her. She wanted to tell him, he would help her she knew it but she couldn't think of a way to do it without hurting him.

Within seconds he was in the car next to her.

"You looked worried, everything okay?" His tone was genuine.

She shook her head. "Emma's sick again, the doctor at the school says she should be fine but, the rest of her heard it before, Logan it's amazing she's made it this far." She sighed, it was close enough to the truth.

"Is your mother flying out to see her? Can she handle the long flight home?" He was worried, he heard all the stories of her half siblings, the monster Winston Frost.

"No, Win thinks she's faking it all to come home, Mom isn't sure what to think, the rest didn't know she was gone." Kayla rolled her eyes at this.

"Why don't you fly out to see her?" He asked, they had enough money, and if they didn't he'd go without beer and cigars for as long as it took so she could.

"Win won't allow it, he has to decide who is allowed to visit her." She groaned but started on the drive home.

"He's an ass, how do monsters like him get kids?"

"They get women who are impressed by a few things, lie to them and then get them dependent on lifestyles that only they could give them." It was almost like that with her mom.

Kayla knew in a day or two Striker will call either with the news of her full recovery or her death. She didn't know which one to hope for, for Emma's sake.


End file.
